Después de la carta amor
by Walter-san
Summary: Historias sucedidas unos cuantos años después del final de Sakura Card Captors, con apariciones especiales de Ranma 1/2, Tsubasa Chronicles, Chobits, entre otros animes. ¡Entra, no te vas a arrepentir!
1. Comienzos

Antes de comenzar, quiero presentarme brevemente. Este es mi primer FanFic, pero no mi primer escrito, porque lo que he decidido apostar por algo complicado, como lo es un Crossover, en el que daré lo mejor de mi por hacer un buen trabajo.

Desde ya, agradezco sus reviews, que me dictarán si la historia está siendo bien aceptada o si debo dejarla sepultada.

**Comienzos**

_En la mente de Shaoran_

-¿¡Pero dónde la he dejado?! ¿¡Como puedo ser tan descuidado?! y en un día como este...- caminaba como loco, de aquí a allá, observando con especial cuidado, guardando en mi memoria lo que ya había visto para no tener que pasar de nuevo por ahí. Estaba hecho un mar de nervios y ¡Ahora esto!...

-Joven Shaoran, estoy seguro de que la traía con usted el día de ayer cuando se dirigía a su habitación...- Wei, mi inseparable mayordomo y amigo, intentaba ayudarme.

De todos los días en que podía sucederme esto... ¿Porqué hoy? Es decir, el vuelo iba a dejarme en China sin ningún miramiento si no me daba prisa. ¡Claro, podría tirar el avión con el dios de Trueno!... si tan sólo encontrara esa maldita espada reducida en el collar.

-Shaoran...- escuché la voz, bajita y menos chillona si se le comparase con la de hacía ya unos años.

-Ahora no, estoy bastante ocupado... lo que tengas que decirme, me lo dices en el vuelo...- respondí sin cortesía.

¡Si es que realmente lograba abordar ese vuelo!

-Pero Shaoran...- repitió. Normalmente me hubiera detenido y le regalaría 2 minutos para ayudarla, pero ahora no estaba para eso.

-¡En el vuelo Meiling, en el vuelo!- le respondí una octava más agudo en la voz, mientras hacía un revoltijo en la habitación de huéspedes.

De pronto, sentí una ráfaga de aire que me puso alerta, pero para ser sincero, ese golpe pudo haber impactado en seco contra mi mejilla. Por suerte impactó la pared, que sorprendentemente se desgajó un centímetro justo donde su nudillo había hecho contacto.

Ello logró por fin mi atención.

-¿Es esto lo que buscas?- me sonrió, colocando entre los dedos índice y medio mi espada reducida en el collar.

-¡La has encontrado!- exploté de felicidad, lo que en mí es solo haber sonreído ampliamente.

Intenté tomarla de su mano, pero veloz como el rayo logró dejarla fuera de mi alcance. ¿Irónico?

-¡No estoy para bromas Meiling!- me enfadé, cuando pronto intenté obligarla a darme la espada y ella, sorprendiéndome, logró escapar de nuevo con un salto mortal hacia atrás.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan ágil?

-Si la quieres, me la tienes que quitar...- sonrió ella bobamente, con su dedo índice bajo uno de sus ojos, jalando su mejilla y sacándome la lengua. ¿Es que ella había planeado vengarse volviéndome loco justo en este momento?

_En la mente de Sakura_

No estaba segura cuanto tiempo tomaría un vuelo desde China a Japón. Pude investigarlo en Internet, pero eso solamente me hubiera puesto más impaciente. Él dijo que llegaría al aeropuerto de Tomoeda al rededor de las 10 de la mañana, lo que me daba unas 16 horas de espera lenta y cruel.

Estaba feliz porque él por fin vendría de visita. ¡Esta había sido la espera más larga! 14 meses de relación por Facebook, Whatsup y Skype. La videoconferencia simplemente no podían sustituir el contacto real. Antes de eso, solía venir cada época vacacional, lo que hacía la espera de entr meses.

En estos 14 meses habían sucedido tantas cosas tan sorprendentes, que lo dejarían con la boca abierta, estaba segura. ¿Por donde empezar? Por ejemplo, la noticia de que mi padre y la madre de Tomoyo habían transformado todo ese odio en... ¡amor!...

Lo sé, es tan sorprendente que la noche en que lo supe no pude pegar los ojos para dormir. Jamás hubiera entendido que lo hubieran apresurado todo hasta que supe la verdad, tendría un hermanito o hermanita muy pronto, en 6 meses para ser exacta. Shaoran se iba a sorprender tanto cuando 'mi casa' estuviera en la dirección de la de Tomoyo...

Desde luego, aunque me moría de ganas, logré guardar el secreto solamente para poder observar su rostro cuando recibiera la noticia. ¡Ahora yo tenía una hermana, que a la vez es mi prima, que locura!... y el nuevo bebé Kinomoto Daidouji, que esperaba fuera una chica, desde luego...

-¿Qué te tiene tan ausente Sakura?- Tomoyo se dirigió a mí con la cortesía que la caracteriza cuando no le dan esos ataques de ansiedad.

-Pensaba en Shaoran...- admití con rubor en las mejillas.

-El joven Li ya debe estar sobre el avión justo en estos momentos...- comentó ella también pensativa.

-En 16 horas lo estaré abrazando...- suspiré audiblemente, lo que llamó la atención de Tomoyo.

-Eso será sólo si el joven Touya lo permite...- ¿Ella se estaba... burlando de mi desgracia?

-Para eso estás tú, hermanita...- le sonreí pícaramente.

-¡Deja eso ya Sakura!...-

Ella parecía molesta, conmigo. Apagó la luz, dejándome sonriendo como tonta en la mitad de la oscuridad. Quizá debía dejar de molestarla con el tema, pero es que, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, nada me haría más feliz que Tomoyo y Touya juntos.

La relación entre Tomoyo y yo se había transformado en los últimos 2 meses, justo cuando empezamos a dejar de ser amigas y nos convertimos en hermanas. Ahora ella era un tanto más tranquila.

Aún me obligaba a ser su modelo personal y, a pesar de que recibí mi propia habitación gigante cuando nos mudamos a la residencia ahora conocida como 'Kinomoto Daidouji', ella se había encargado de convertirla en el armario de vestidos y atuendos más grande de Japón.

Debido a eso y a su insistencia de dormir en la misma habitación, que ahora teníamos una enorme cama en la que ambas pasábamos todas las noches juntas.

Suspiré, conteniendo una risita burlona por haber hecho enojar a Tomoyo y después me cubrí con las mantas hasta la cabeza. El corazón me latía con violencia, estaba tan emocionada que no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche.

_En la mente de Tomoyo. _

¿Porqué se empeñaba en molestarme con eso?... ¡Él es también mi hermano, mi primo...! No veía a Touya de esa manera, era por lo menos 100 años más viejo que yo, incluso ya había terminado la universidad.

Pronto se iba a casar e iba a dejar la casa, ¡tan pronto! Que lástima... ¿Cómo es que ella lo había logrado amarrar? ¡Debía ser magia, no hay otra razón!

Pero... al final todo estaría bien... él iba a ser en un futuro mi cuñado, cuando yo y Eriol formalizáramos algo... lo que caso era tan patético que me daba vergüenza, ajena, de mi misma. Lo sé, no tiene mucho sentido.

¿Porqué el joven Shaoran no tenía un hermano? Uno mayor o incluso aceptaría un chiquillo, lo que fuera para ya dedicar mis pensamientos y energías para una relación tan seria como la de Sakura y Shaoran.

Todo se había ido al carajo cuando me encontré en medio de la ducha, 'lavándome más de lo que debería', pensando en lo sexy que era Sakura. Fue entonces cuando lo entendí, ella me gustaba.

¡Qué duro darse cuenta de que eres lesbiana o al menos bisexual!... quiero decir, ahora el mundo es más abierto y seguramente mi madre lo hubiera entendido. Seguro que incluso Sakura no le hubiera dado importancia, si no fuera porque ella era la causa de mi obsesión. ¿De qué servía gritarle al mundo que Sakura era mi adoración? Al final, ella era tan inocente y se encontraba tan enamorada de Shaoran, que no había más que ser rechazada por ella.

¿Qué pasaba si ella se empezaba a sentir incómoda? ¿¡Si perdíamos nuestra amistad!? Y luego, ¡Boom!

Inicia Flashback

-...te lo decimos primero porque queremos que nos ayudes con Sakura, creemos que lo tomará mejor si tu estas con nosotros cuando le digamos la noticia- La voz de mi madre sonaba con eco en mi mente. Sus labios se movían, pero yo ya no le estaba prestando atención.

Ella tenía una mano en su vientre, que no parecía tener un bebé creciendo ahí mismo y sin embargo así era.

-Sé que parece intempestivo...- se disculpó el papá de Sakura... mi nuevo padrastro.

Entonces ella lo besó enfrente de mí.

Finaliza Flashback

¿Cómo iba a poder soportar el tener a Sakura en casa?... No me malinterpreten, la quiero mucho, más que a nadie en realidad. Era por ello que su presencia iba a martirizarme. ¡Acababa de darme cuenta de que la besaría si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo sin que ella lo supiera!... y ahora, los Kinomoto se habían metido en mi casa. !Incluso uno de ellos se había metido hasta en mi madre!... el bebé, por supuesto.

-¡Sueño!- susurró Sakura en la habitación, bajo las mantas, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Después una luz brilló y pronto la escuché dormir profundamente. ¿Para qué usar pastillas contra el estrés si contabas con la carta sueño?

¡¿Por qué carajo no me había aplicado la misma carta?! Estaba tan envuelta en mis pensamientos que no iba a poder dormir, otra vez, maldición.

_En la mente de Meiling_

Realmente no podía creerlo, estaba dándole pelea a Shaoran Li... uno de los guerreros más fuertes de mi familia. Desde luego, despojado de su arma se encontraba en desventaja, pero, en lo que a artes marciales respecta, no había podido alcanzarme en los últimos 5 minutos.

Quizá te preguntas el cómo mejoré en mis artes marciales y para responder esa pregunta, debemos ir 2 meses al pasado, cuando decidí salir de viaje en China por cuenta propia. Desde luego no avisé a nadie, principalmente a Shaoran, ya que lo más seguro es que me impidiera salir a la aventura.

En aquél viaje me topé con un pequeño pueblo donde sólo vivían mujeres, según ellas, las mujeres más fuertes de toda China. Desde luego no podía dejar de probar mis aptitudes de pelea con ellas en un evento que tendría lugar tan sólo 2 días después del momento en que llegue y que traía vuelta loca la zona.

La campeona se llama Shampoo y digo que así se llama, porque perdí la final contra ella. A pesar de que la batalla fue reñida y eso significó un golpe a mi ego, debo admitir que logró derrotarme.

En realidad mi viaje no fue muy largo, ya que pasé más de 1 mes en ese pueblo. Me hice buena amiga de la campeona Shampoo y me enseñó la gran mayoría de sus técnicas. Aunque, desde luego, no todo fue entrenamiento.

También conversamos sobre mil y un temas, entre ellos el amor. Me pareció difícil creer que una mujer tan bella y fuerte estuviera envuelta en el desamor. Ella tenía su propio 'Shaoran', llamado Ranma Saotome. También tenía su propia 'Sakura', llamada Akane Tendo.

Ella había vivido en Japón el último par de años, atendiendo un restaurant al lado de su abuela. Había intentado de todo para atraer a Ranma, pero jamás lo pudo lograr.

Según me contó, Ranma es realmente fuerte y realmente estúpido, porque había preferido a una chica ruda y sin mucho que ofrecer, en vez de ella. Al final, ella se desilusionó y regresó a China para buscar ser tan fuerte como jamás lo fue para regresar una vez más a Japón y vencer a Ranma. Al parecer dentro de sus tradiciones, si vencías al hombre en batalla, entonces ya no era digno para casarse contigo.

Me despedí con nostalgia y nos prometimos encontrarnos en Japón. Yo iría al lado de Shaoran en su visita y Shampoo al parecer se sentía lista para ir a retar a Ranma.

Esta batalla contra Shaoran era mi prueba para él. Desde luego el se hubiera negado a una batalla seria conmigo, por eso lo había obligado a luchar por su collar en este momento, donde el nerviosismo y la presión de perder el vuelo lo harían dar lo mejor de si mismo.

-¡Meiling, voy a tener que luchar enserio si sigues comportándote así!- me gritó Shaoran realmente molesto.

-Entonces hazlo Shaoran...- le reté con una sonrisa.

-Señorita Meiling, por favor sea comprensiva, este no es momento para jugar...- intercedía Wei por Shaoran, lo cual sería inútil.

Shaoran se lanzó contra mí a lo que yo pude identificar como su máxima velocidad. Noté que a pesar de todo, no buscaba lastimarme, ya que sus puños tenían la intención de arrebatarme el collar y no de golpearme. Decidí darle el collar, solo para volver a arrebatárselo con una de las técnicas que aprendí con Shampoo.

-¡Lo tengo!- sonrió Shaoran victorioso. Yo fingí un puchero.

-¡Dámelo, dámelo!- grité infantilmente, intentando arrebatárselo con torpeza. Él me sonrió satisfecho, pero aún molesto.

-Basta de tonterías Meiling, debo admitir que eres muy fuerte... pero llevo años entrenando, haz hecho un buen trabajo...- y pasó su mano sobre mi cabeza. ¡Que engreído!

-¡Técnica de las castañas calientes!- grité, lanzándole tantos golpes suaves, que no lo lastimarían, pero que lo distraerían. Al finalizar mi técnica, tenía conmigo de nuevo el collar.

Él me miró sorprendido y se quedó inmóvil viendo collar colgando de mi cuello. Pareció derrotarse por un segundo.

-Te daré la oportunidad de luchar por el cuando lleguemos a Japón... ahora vayámonos ya o realmente perderemos ese vuelo...- le sonreí, acariciando su cabeza con una de mis manos, en revancha.

-Ya lo hemos perdido de todas formas, en lo que nuestras maletas llegan, las hacen pasar por el aeropuerto...- Shaoran miraba el suelo, muy molesto.

-No, de eso Wei ya se ha encargado, nuestras maletas deben estar en el avión justo ahora... si manejas a más de 120km, llegaremos con tiempo de sobra...-

Shaoran miró a Wei sorprendido. El mayordomo le lanzó las llaves del auto deportivo más rápido.

-Que tengan un buen viaje joven Shaoran, señorita Meiling...-

Shaoran recuperó la sonrisa y corrió hacia el auto. Yo me fui detrás de él, alcanzándolo pronto.

-¡Nos vamos a Japón!- grité emocionada cuando el motor del auto gruñó como león.

-¡Sí, nos vamos a Japón!- sonrió Shaoran en un momento y en el otro, el auto pasó de 0 a 100 en 4 segundos.

_Continuará..._


	2. El beso de la muerte

_¿Qué vimos en el capítulo anterior?_

El mundo Card Captors ha tenido giros inesperados. Uno de los principales fue la unión entre los padres de Tomoyo y Sakura como una pareja formal, que sorprendiendo a media Tomoeda, no incluso habían llevado un romance secreto, sino que este había llegado a tal grado que ahora esperaban un nuevo hijo o hija que llevaría por apellido el Kinomoto Daidouji.

Todo esto había tomado por sorpresa a unas adolescentes Tomoyo y Sakura, que recién habían ingresado al primer año de la Preparatoria de Tomoeda.

Desde luego los cambios no se hicieron esperar. Los Kinomoto cambiaron de residencia a una más 'acorde' a la nueva familia más numerosa y ahora todos habitaban la residencia 'Kinomoto Daidouji'.

Por otro lado, para Shaoran el mundo había continuado con cierta normalidad. Él seguía entrenando día a día para convertirse en el guerrero más fuerte de la familia Li, para así al final, cuando estuviera listo según el criterio del consejo, tomara el liderato del Clan Li en China.

Su prima, Meiling, a pesar de haberse rendido cuando era una niña, había retomado la idea de formalizar su relación con Shaoran, tal cual este le había prometido en la infancia. Sakura Kinomoto era una competencia muy fuerte cuando se le tenía cerca, pero, dado que el par de pichones se veían cad meses (En el mejor de los casos), eso le daba una oportunidad que no pensaba desaprovechar.

Por otro lado, Tomoyo al fin había descubierto y aceptado su atracción por Sakura, pero a diferencia de lo que todos esperan (Sí, son unos pervertidos), la chica de ojos azules había decidido esforzarse por ver a Sakura como su nueva hermana y no como una opción de ligue. Había puesto sus ojos en Eriol Hirahizawa como el chico de quien debía enamorarse. Sakura sin embargo, tenía un enfermizo deseo de ver a su hermano y su nueva hermana como pareja.

**Capítulo Segundo. El beso de la muerte**

_En la mente de Eriol. _

-Amo, ha llegado esta carta y es para usted...- Spinel me sacó de mi ensueño. Las energías estaban algo alborotadas últimamente y estaba intentando leerlas como si se tratara de una partitura.

-¿Quién envía cartas tradicionales hoy en día?...- suspiré, levantándome.

-No lo sé... alguien que no tenga acceso a Internet...- comentó Spinel.

-Entonces desde luego ese no serías tú...- le respondí con acidez. Él y Kerberos tenían diferentes adicciones, para Spinel lo era el chat.

El pequeño animalejo se alejo como si no hubiera oído mi comentario, pero claro, no le convenía, ese chat de mujeres latinas personificadas por hombres lo traía vuelto loco. No me extrañaría que regresara sólo para seguir su conversación con 'Gatita Kawaii 16', que debía ser un gordo de 40 años al otro lado.

Tomé la carta entre mis manos y miré el remitente. Daidouji Tomoyo, Tomoeda, Japón.

Debo admitir que me sorprendió. La carta emanaba una fuerte energía de Sakura, por lo que esperaba fuera de la de ojos verdes y no de la de ojos azules.

Empecé a leerla en voz alta.

-Hola Eriol, me da mucho gusto saludarte... sé que debe sorprenderte una carta mía... más cuando pude enviarte un MP por Facebook, pero quise ser más tradicional, suponiendo que debes sentirte atraído por lo tradicional...-

Aquí hice una pausa. Que fuera la reencarnación de Clow no me hacía un viejo... en realidad había desarrollado un gusto excitante por las partidas del FIFA online. Me aclaré la garganta y continué.

-Pero debo ir al punto... no se me da mucho escribir a mano y sin emoticones...- aquí sonreí, no dejaba de ser una chica y su gusto por los emoticiones de los Minions. - Eriol, acabo de darme cuenta que no tengo verdaderos amigos o amigas, a alguien a quien pueda confiarle mis problemas más profundos... así que te he escogido a ti, espero no importunarte...-

Respiré profundo, notando que la carta estaba perfumada. Las manos empezaron a temblarme. Después comprendí que algo realmente malo debía estar sucediendo con ella, ya que estaba ignorando a su mejor amiga, Sakura. Seguí leyendo entre susurros y extrañamente el corazón empezó a latirme con emoción.

-Eriol... espero no parecerte una loca... pero como ya te dije, no sé cómo darte esta noticia. Eriol... soy bisexual y me gusta Sakura...-

Una gota de sangre manchó la carta. Me llevé la mano a la nariz y miré mis dedos enrojecidos. Una punzada unos centímetros debajo del ombligo me indicó que mi nariz no era el único lugar de mi cuerpo con exceso de irrigación sanguínea.

Caminé en silencio desde el estudio hasta mi habitación, la cual cerré con llave. Corté un poco de papel higiénico y lo enrolle a modo de tapones para la nariz. Me senté, colocando la cabeza contra la pared para que disminuyera el flujo y seguí leyendo.

-... tengo terror de confesárselo. Ahora vivimos en la misma casa porque nuestros padres han decidido casarse y... ¡Los muy cerdos estuvieron teniendo sexo a nuestras espaldas y ahora mi madre está embarazada!...-

Busqué la carta en el suelo, no sé cómo había terminado en el piso, con la lámpara hecha añicos y yo de cabeza contra el buró. Al final, seguí mi lectura en el piso, quizá era lo mejor.

-... si lo anterior te pareció sorprendente, esto sí te va a parecer una locura. Espero lo comprendas, yo jamás había tenido que decirle esto a un chico y no tengo intenciones de esperar a que des el primer paso, tengo serias dudas sobre tu masculinidad y... bueno... te he escogido a ti como mi primer pareja...-

¿Yo, homosexual?... ella no tenía ni idea...

-Si recibo una respuesta a esta carta, daremos ese día como el inicio de nuestra relación... y ya sabes, lo normal, flores cada 15 días, ciberamor, una visita cada unos cuantos meses... y una cena en los carísimos sitios japoneses... lo normal...-

Tomoyo Daidouji no iba a resultar barata. Kinomoto hubiera estado feliz con un helado de cereza de 1 Libra Esterlina. Finalicé la carta con rapidez.

-...desde luego nos acostaremos alguna vez... así que ve buscando con quién practicar, ya que si me lastimas te juro que lo lamentarás... en fin, espero tu respuesta. Atentamente Daidouji Tomoyo.-

Doblé la carta cuidadosamente y caminé hacia mi closet. Abrí una de sus puertas y quité de en medio la ropa, para darme paso a un cuarto secreto en el que tenía el altar a la mujer más bella que mis ojos pudieron jamás conocer. Sí, aprendido de Helga Pataki, ahí estaba mi escultura al natural de Tomoyo Daidouji.

Me arrodille ante ella y agradecí a los dioses por esta oportunidad. La magia por fin había tenido el efecto esperado en Tomoyo.

_En la mente de Shampoo_

_Al día siguiente… _

Esta era la dirección que Meiling me había dado, pero la casa tenía un cartel de estar en venta, estaba confundida.

-No creerás que esa chica te ha jugado una broma, ¿no es así hermana?- Rin Rin comentó con molestia.

-¡Desde luego que no ha sido una broma, ella estaba muy seria cuando se la dio!- le respondió Ran Ran, con intenciones de reñir.

-¡Estoy hablando con Shampo, entrometida!- gritó Rin Rin.

-¡Te coseré con hilo esa bocaza!- le atacó Ran Ran y ambas salieron disparadas del lugar.

-¿Tú crees que ella nos ha jugado una broma?- le pregunté a mi abuela, que miraba la escena de batalla de mis hermanas.

-Eso no lo sé Shampoo...- comentó pensativa, -Pero, creo saber cómo daremos con esa dirección...- rió un momento y tomó una bolsa de cuero de la que sacó un puerco negro que chillaba con fuerza.

-¡Ryoga, por supuesto!-

Ryoga era pésimo buscando direcciones correctas, siempre llegando al lugar erróneo. Quizá si le dábamos la dirección del lugar en el que ya nos encontrábamos, entonces daría con el lugar erróneo, que terminaría siendo el correcto. Después de mojarlo, él parecía indignado.

-¡Shampoo, abuela, cómo se atreven a llevarme ahí dentro, hacía un calor insoportable!- Ryoga usaba ambas manos para expresar su enojo. Yo me cubrí los ojos y le señalé entre las piernas.

Unos minutos después estaba vestido con sus características ropas. ¿De dónde las sacaba?

-Anda Ryoga, si lo haces te ayudaré con Akane... ¿tu quieres a Akane, no?... En estos años ella ha madurado y tú sabes lo que eso significa... una mujer quiere vivir nuevas experiencias...- lo último se lo dije al oído y el estaba tan rojo que podría explotar.

-Nue... nuevas... ¿ex... per...experiencias?-

-Ajá... imagínalo... cuando yo lo venza, Ranma quedará tan humillado que se irá de Japón. Akane necesita un hombre que la satisfaga... y... ese hombre serías tú...- le sonreí, rozando suavemente su oído con mis labios.

-Y... yo... ¿yo?-

-Sí... solamente debo hacerle un favor a mi amiga y después nos pondremos en camino a la casa de los Tendo... la cual está bastante cerca de aquí...-

-¡Está decidido, dame esa dirección!- gritó emocionado, leyendo el papel con interés. Al final suspiró con determinación y nos miró seriamente.

-Primero, ¿en qué dirección se encuentra Japón?-

Mi abuela y yo le sonreímos con una gota corriendo por nuestra mejilla. Rin Rin y Ran Ran seguían haciendo alboroto a lo lejos. Quizá lo mejor era olvidarnos de todo esto e ir a casa de los Tendo.

_En la mente de Kerberos. _

¡Ay... todo estaba tan aburrido últimamente...! incluso comer dulces empezaba a resultarme aburrido después de las vigésima porción. Ya había jugado todos los temas del a Xbox 360, la Wii y el PS3, pero por alguna razón, la mala de Sakura se negaba a gastar 600 dólares en la nueva consola japonesa...

Había dormido como lo había hecho antes de conocer a Sakura, pero su magia me lograba despertar a los 3 días. ¡Era imposible dormir con esa chiquilla emanando tanta magia!...

Últimamente habíamos cambiado de casa y no hubiera conocido más allá de la Nintendo hasta que Tomoyo me compró las últimas consolas, pero... ¡Sakura es mala!... ¡Son tan solo 600 dolares!

Así que me molesté con ella y fui con Yue.

_Inicia Flashback_

-...No es verdad... ¿has pedido que me trasforme para esa estupidez?-

-Pero Yue, Yukito no puede gastar mucho si vive solo...-

-Lo que haga Yukito con su dinero a mí no me interesa, además, vive con sus abuelos...-

-¡Pues por eso, préstame un poquito de dinero, no es tanto...!-

-Trabaja haragán...-

_Finaliza Flashback_

Trabajar no debía ser tan difícil, es decir, había fingido ser un muñeco de felpa por años. Sólo debía encontrar una dependienta con la que hiciera el trato. Ella me vendía, le pagaban por mí, yo me iba con la nueva clienta y me escapaba en la noche y al día siguiente recibiría la mitad de la venta. ¡Era un plan maestro!

Ahora, cómo iba a hablar con la dependienta sin explicarle que no soy un muñeco de verdad... ¡No lo sé!... quizá comer dulces me ayudará...

_En la mente de Sakura. _

-¡No Tomoyo, tengo el tiempo encima!- intentaba razonar con ella. Eran ya las 9 por la mañana y si no salíamos rumbo al aeropuerto, íbamos a llegar tarde.

-¡Pero Sakura, debes ir deslumbrante!- Tomoyo sonreía, colocándome las mallas. Si tan sólo no fuera mi mejor amiga y nueva hermana, me hubieran resultado molestas sus manos sobre mi trasero.

-¡No, tacones no!- gemí con molestia, esos debían ser del 11.

-No es como que hayas crecido 30 centímetros en los últimos años Sakura...- sonrió ella.

¿Por qué se burlaba de mi estatura? Ah claro, ella me sacaba unos 10 centímetros ahora.

-¡No, eso sí que no!-

-Pero si tan sólo es un poco de lápiz de labios rojo...- me sonrió. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba, iba a parecer una de esas chicas que venden otra clase de servicios.

-¿Qué sigue?... ¿Pestañas postizas?- me burlé con tristeza.

-¡Pero no una comunes pestañas postizas, mira estas, son enormes!- me sonrió, sacando un par de plumeros que se suponía iba a pegar en mis párpados y aún así creía que iba a poder tener los ojos abiertos.

Sonó el timbre exterior. Temí lo peor, ellos ya habían llegado y habían tenido que tomar un taxi. Vieron la leyenda de venta de mi antigua casa y vinieron a ver a Tomoyo buscando explicaciones. ¡Todo estaba estropeado ahora!

-Señorita Tomoyo, hay una chica llamada Shampoo que dice venir de parte de la señorita Meiling y desea conversar con la señorita Sakura...- una de esas mujeres con traje del servicio secreto de la nación Daidouji se acercó.

-¿Shampoo?... no conozco a nadie con ese nombre... pero si dice venir de parte de los chicos, entonces estará bien. Hazla pasar y manda que sirvan el té por favor...-

-Yo las alcanzaré en un momento...- le sonreí aliviada, por fin podría arreglarme yo sola.

-No olvides el nuevo sostén que compré para ti, te hará lucir un par de tallas más grande...- me sonrió antes de salir del cuarto y después fue rumbo a la sala de estar.

¿Porqué relleno?... a veces me hacía sentir como si estuviéramos aún en la primaria. Es verdad que mis bubis no eran enormes, pero... tenían un buen tamaño, en proporción a mi físico... ¿no?... ¡Rayos, tengo bubis pequeñas!

_En la mente de Tomoyo_

Si tenía que ver sus senos otra vez, juro que... juro que... ¡No, basta!... no voy a arrojarla a la cama... ¡Ella es mi hermana! Yo no le haría nada malo ¿no?... No iba a usar a mi favor su inocencia y sus 10 centímetros menos de estatura... no... Eriol iba a ser un buen chico, iba a bajarme este lívido a base de sexo de mañana, tarde y noche... ¡Sí, todo iba a estar bien!... sólo debía alejarme de la tentadora chica de ojos verdes.

-Buenos días, bienvenidas a la residencia Daid... no, quiero decir, Kinomoto Daidouji...- les saludé. En realidad eran más, 3 chicas jóvenes, una abuelita y un chico bastante apuesto, la verdad.

-¿Tú era Sakura?- habló rudo y extraño la más 'adulta' de entre las chicas jóvenes. Tenía un fuerte acento chino en su japonés.

-No... Mi nombre es Tomoyo, Sakura bajará en un momento...- le sonreí y continué. -Servirán té en un instante, por favor siéntanse cómodas...- me senté, pero ellos seguían aún de pie.

-No querer té, veniste a Sakura Kinomoto para reto de guerra- respondió la misma chica. ¿Reto de guerra?... ¿Cómo era eso? La verdad no entendía si Japoino. (Japonés + Chino)

-¿Reto de guerra?- me levanté con precaución e hice una seña a las chicas de seguridad. Intenté ser disimulada, pero ellas se dieron cuenta.

-Yo hablo mejor el Japonés, mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki...- se dirigió el chico. Lo miré con cuidado, de arriba a abajo. Tenía una espalda enorme y unos brazos muy fuertes...

Esto respondía a mis dudas sexuales, definitivamente yo no era lesbiana, ese chico me resultaba muy atractivo.

-¿A qué se refiere ella, Ryoga?- le hablé con propiedad, pero intentaba analizar a ver si descubría algo más. Meterse a la residencia con la mayor seguridad de Tomoeda no era algo muy listo. Si intentaban algo iban a tener a 20 agentes sobre de ellos. Después de un rato noté que no llevaban armas de fuego, lo cual me alivió.

-Shampoo es una guerrera y ha venido a ver a Sakura Kinomoto porque se ha enterado que es una guerrera mágica... o algo así... y quiere retarla a una batalla...- se explicó el guapísimo chico... ¿Tendría cuadritos bajo esa ropa suya? Además, se veía algo sucio, podría bañarse en mi casa...

-Lamento la tardanza, soy Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto...- bajó inocente mi hermana y fue a tenderle la mano a los que habían venido a retarla. Todo sucedió tan rápido que nadie pudo hacer nada.

La chica más grande, que por cierto era también muy bella, se abalanzó sobre Sakura. Mi hermana cayó al suelo por su poco control con los tacones y fue entonces cuando la que hablaba como cavernícola, la... montó... ¿Eso de verdad era tan sexy como a mí me lo parecía?

Las chicas del servicio secreto se abalanzaron sobre ellas, pero las dos jovencitas las lanzaron por los aires como muñecas de trapo. La chica china se acercó al rostro de Sakura y le plantó un suave beso directo en los labios.

Sakura observó todo inmóvil. Si yo hubiera sabido que así iba a actuar ella ante el beso de una chica dominante, lo hubiera hecho desde hacía 2 meses y 5 días, para ser exacta.

-Esto es beso de muerte...- comentó la chica china y se levantó del piso. Por primera vez me percaté de los enormes pechos de la chica, debía hacer muy feliz a su novio ese, Ryoga.

-Debes hacer muy feliz a tu novio ese, Ryoga...- ¿Qué estupidez acababa de decir?

Se hizo un silencio que me avergonzó.

-No es mi novia...- al final respondió Ryoga.

Sakura seguía en el piso, con la falda sobre el estómago y mostrando sus largas y bellas piernas cubiertas por las mallas negras. Por alguna razón me daba igual, era obvio que no la habían lastimado.

-Ahora, ¿lista para batalla?- le retó la chica, Sakura salió de su sorpresa actuando con miedo.

-¿Batalla?- susurró sorprendida.

-El beso que acaba de darte es una promesa de muerte. Ambas pelearán hasta que una de las dos muera, esas son las reglas...- explicó Ryoga. ¡Pero qué pecho tan bien formado!... seguiría sus líneas con mis dedos...

-¿Que una de las dos muera?- gritó Sakura, entrando en el terror.

Shampoo sacó de... ¿De dónde? ¿Cómo no había visto tremendo bastón que terminaba en una gigante bola de colores?... bueno, sacó una extraña arma y la impactó contra el suelo... ¡Quebrándolo!... ¡Era mármol, carísimo! ¡Podía ser hermosa, pero era una salvaje! y Sakura se salvó porque alguien la quitó del camino.

-¡Sakura, huye!- gritó Kerberos en su estado maduro, en forma de león gigante.

Les lanzó una llamarada de fuego a los invitados. ¡Las cortinas estaban en llamas, son de seda, mi madre iba a matarme, revivirme y volverme a matar!

-Un guardián mágico, Kerberos si no me equivoco- comentó por primera vez la abuela, que había permanecido en silencio desde su llegada.

Ahora que lo notaba, todos estaban chamuscados a excepción de la abuela, que había saltado en el momento preciso.

-No voy a tener precauciones porque usted sea una vieja, así que váyanse de una vez...- les retó Kerberos.

-Pero qué mala memoria tienes Kerberos... ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?... porque estoy segura que Clow si me recordaría a pesar del paso del tiempo...-

Kero abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Entonces Sakura llegó a mi lado y me arrancó del suelo para huir. Había humo por todas partes.

De pronto choqué contra la pared, o al menos eso me pareció por lo duro del impacto.

-Ustedes no van a ningún lado...- oí su voz. Me aterró y calentó al mismo tiempo. Él nos aprisionaba en sus fuertes brazos... ¡Ah... Ryoga!...

-¡Llevame a mí, pero déjala a ella!-

De acuerdo, no había sido muy lista al decir eso, aunque eso fuese en realidad lo que quería.

Una manguera nos mojó por error, buscando apagar el fuego. ¿Y Ryoga?

-¡Qui qui qui!- ¿Y ese cerdo de donde había aparecido?

-¡Huyamos, necesito mi báculo!- me gritó Sakura y subiríamos de nuevo a la habitación.

Esa era una batalla que quería ver. Sakura con su báculo había enfrentado ya toda clase de retos, incluso monstruos del tamaño de un edificio…

_Continuará..._


	3. Choque de fuerzas

¿De qué fuimos testigos en el capítulo anterior?

Eriol Hiragizawa había recibido una reveladora carta por parte de Tomoyo Daidouji, en la que ésta sin tapujos, se declaraba a él como el chico con el que quería estar. (Claro, porque era lo 'menos malo' del mercado y todo era mejor que decidirse a ir por Sakura)

Por otro lado, el grupo venido de China conformado por Shampoo, Cologne (La abuela de Shampoo), Rin Rin y Ran Ran (Sus hermanas), había llegado a Tomoeda antes de lo previsto por Meiling y al parecer se habían tomado muy enserio aquellas palabras de la prima de Shaoran al respecto de buscar venganza contra Sakura por haberle 'robado' a su chico.

Ahora mismo, el salón de estar de la mansión Kinomoto Daidouji se encontraba en zona de guerra. Kerberos en su forma adulta hacía frente al grupo de mujeres Chinas. Ryoga, ahora convertido en P-chan, iba en brazos de Sakura, escapando junto a Tomoyo hacia la segunda planta para que la cazadora de cartas se armase con su báculo.

Capítulo tercero. Choque de fuerzas

_En la mente de Shaoran_

-Shaoran, ¿estás seguro de que no les dijiste otra fecha?-

Estaba molesto con Meiling, aún tenía con ella mi espada. Poco había podido hacer en el vuelo, se la había colocado al cuello y había escondido el arma hábilmente en su pecho.

-Sí Meiling, hablé con Sakura por teléfono ayer mismo...-

-Bueno, entonces esto demuestra que Kinomoto no tiene mucho interés...-

¿Porqué hablaba así de Sakura? ¿No eran ya amigas?... Además, Sakura jamás se había caracterizado por la puntualidad. Debía venir en camino a toda velocidad, gritándole al conductor de un Taxi que acelerara a fondo o quizá en un auto de Daidouji, saltándose todos los altos.

-Seguro que algo se le ha cruzado... vamos a esperar un poco más y si no, pedimos un Taxi...- y luego se formó un silencio incómodo. Yo miraba la cadena sobre su cuello y su inevitable caída entre los pechos de Meiling. Detestaba esas técnicas femeninas, ya que no iba a poder tomarlo de ahí jamás.

De pronto, sentí una energía muy poderosa, muy cerca. Sin duda la conocía, era...

-Pero qué sorpresa... el joven Shaoran Li en Tomoeda...- sí, era Hiragizawa.

-¿Hiragizawa?-

-Buenos días señorita Meiling, que gusto volver a verla...-

Meiling le tendió la mano de prisa, quizá demasiado.

-Buenos días Eriol, que rara coincidencia...- sonrió efusiva mi prima.

-Ya veo que sí...- le sonrió él con amabilidad. -Han venido de visita, supongo...-

-Sí...- me limité a responder.

No era que Eriol no fuera de mi agrado, pero... no nos habíamos visto en todos estos años y al final, había sido él quien estaba haciendo todas esas malas acciones contra Sakura. Vaya, entiendo que se tratara de pruebas para asegurar que fuese una Card Captor a la altura, pero aún así sus métodos jamás me parecieron lo correcto.

Era curioso ver que era tan alto como yo, lo que nos hacía haber crecido más de 30 centímetros desde la época de la primaria. Aún conservaba ese aire frío, misterioso y calculador que lo caracterizaba y emanaba una poderosa magia, como antaño y quizá más.

-¿Kinomoto y Tomoyo vendrán por ustedes?-

¿Tomoyo? Era cierto que al tener una educación inglesa, quizá podía referirse a los demás por sus nombres y no por sus apellidos y sin embargo a Sakura si la había llamado Kinomoto.

-Sí, las estamos esperando, pero ya conoces a Sakura, es taaaaaan impuntual siempre...- y rió Meiling. Eriol sonrió acompañándola y yo miré al infinito intentando ignorar esas indirectas.

-Por cierto Shaoran...- se dirigió Eriol con más seriedad. -¿Has notado que Kerberos está transformado en su forma adulta?-

-Sí, se transformó cuando íbamos llegando... ¿porqué?-

-Bueno, no lo sé, se ha transformado y Sakura no ha llegado, ¿no habrá pasado algo malo?-

-Las energías no parecen perturbadas y no sería la primera vez que Sakura monta a Kerberos para llegar hasta aquí, en realidad esperaba justo esa escena...- le respondí. Intentaba ser cortés, pero por alguna razón estaba sonando muy cortante.

-Ya veo...- meditó Eriol y continuó. -Dado que sería mejor averiguar si ellas están bien, ¿por qué no vienen conmigo? Ahí está mi taxi ya esperándonos...-

Su taxi era en realidad una limosina negra. Eriol tenía un refinado gusto por embarrar en el rostro toda su economía.

-¡Sí, vamos Shaoran!...- Meiling se emocionó, levantando sus maletas y caminando hacia la limosina. Eriol le siguió sin esperar mi respuesta. Yo tenía poco que decidir, mi arma estaba en el cuello de mi prima.

Una vez adentro, Eriol le dio al conductor la dirección de la casa de Tomoyo. Aquello era de nuevo extraño, ¿porqué él se dirigía hacia con Tomoyo y no directamente a alguna propiedad suya en Japón o incluso a la casa de Sakura?

Todo aquello lo medité en silencio. Ya estando en el barrio, Meiling y yo podríamos caminar hasta la casa de Sakura.

El auto avanzó entre las calles con normalidad, hasta que un semáforo nos detuvo en una intersección grande.

-¿Qué es eso Shaoran?- La voz de Meiling se elevó 2 octavas por la sorpresa.

Dos autos fueron golpeados en la contra equina. Empezaron a sonar sus claxon y de pronto una chica pelirroja y una panda gigante aparecieron en plena intersección, al parecer estaban huyendo.

Detrás de ellos vi a un grupo de lo que parecían ser 3 hombres, una chica y un conejo.

-Por dios... Sakura Hime...- susurró Eriol con enorme sorpresa. Enfoqué mejor y noté que aquella chica se trataba de Sakura.

Abrí la puerta tan rápido como pude y salí a su persecución. ¿Quiénes eran los otros que la acompañaban? ¿Ella era perseguida por ellos o perseguía a la pelirroja y al panda?

-¡Shaoran!- me gritó Meiling fuera del auto también, pero decidí ignorarla.

-¡Sakura, espera por favor!- le grité mientras corría por la avenida, de todas formas el tráfico se había reducido al mínimo por los autos golpeados en el semáforo.

Sakura no volteaba. Estaba sorprendido por su altura, era casi tan alta como lo era yo y estaba vestida con unos extraños ropajes de la realeza antigua. Debía estar usando la carta salto, era lo único que explicaba su enorme agilidad.

-¡Sakura!- le volví a gritar y uno de sus acompañantes logró escucharme. Él y Sakura se detuvieron y entonces pude llegar a ellos.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, no pude creer lo que estaba viendo. Ahí estaba mi viva imagen en unos cuantos años.

-¿Porqué eres tan parecido a mi?- articulé lento, hablandole al acompañante de Sakura.

-¿Shaoran Li?- me preguntó el con curiosidad.

-Sí, ¿quién eres tú?-

-Llámame Xiao Lang...- me respondió el con cierta extraña sensación en la mirada.

Entonces miré a la chica que creí era Sakura. Su magia era distinta y a pesar de ser la gemela de mi Sakura, era una persona distinta, muy similar a lo que sucedía con Xiao Lang y yo.

-Al parecer he confundido a esta señorita con mi novia, lamento haberlos interrumpido...- me disculpé y estaba listo para irme, cuando la chica me habló. Su voz era tan dulce como la miel.

-Shaoran Li, del mundo de Japón...-

-¿Eh? Sí... esto es Japón...- le sonreí, extrañamente atraído por su magia.

-No creímos toparnos con ustedes tan pronto...- me sonrió Xiao.

-¿Nosotros?-

-Ese Panda y la chica pelirroja le robaron su arroz a uno de mis amigos y empezó toda esta locura... por favor, dinos dónde podemos encontrarte a ti y a Sakura Kinomoto en cuando arreglemos este problema...-

Les di la dirección de Tomoyo y ahí nos despedimos. Yo regresé a la limosina de Eriol, esperando que aún se encontrara en la intersección.

_En la mente de Ranma-chan_

¡Mi padre es un idiota!, mira que robarle sus bolas de arroz a ese grandote con espada se veía a kilómetros que era una mala idea. Habíamos comido en casa de Akane hacía unas cuantas horas.

-¡Pelea, Panda ratero!- nos gritó ese espadachín y mi padre chilló con sorpresa.

Salté al cofre de un auto y de ahí me impulsé para subir a un autobús. Mi papá corría por la avenida saltando los autos y a veces también trepándolos.

Era imposible escapar, esa persona tenía una agilidad anormal. Debía hacerle frente y buscar que perdonara al idiota de mi padre.

-¡Espera, te pagaremos!- me detuve en seco y él se colocó a unos 3 metros de nosotros. Él y yo estábamos en lo alto de un autobús.

-Bien... y pagarán el doble...- gruñó el otro.

-¿El doble?... pero... somos viajeros, no tenemos mucho dinero...- le sonreí abriendo los ojos con ternura y disimuladamente mostrando el escote.

-Fu...- susurró uno de los otros que nos perseguían, era alto y de ojos azules, con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Kurogane...- le susurró el tercero acompañante, más bajo y de cabello castaño. Tenía un aire a Ryoga.

-¿Qué pasa Shaoran?- le gruñó el grandote.

-Déjalos ir... me he topado con Shaoran Li hace unos momentos y me asegura que conoce a Sakura Kinomoto. Ellos deben tener en su poder la última pluma...-

-¡Vaya, estamos de suerte!- sonrió el rubio, dándose la vuelta, con intenciones de irse.

-¡Pues yo no me iré hasta que estos dos me paguen...- Gruñó ese tal Karagane o Kara Akane.

Mi padre ya había huido y yo salté entre los árboles, mojándome rápido con agua caliente de emergencia. La punta de su espada cruzó las ramas hasta quedar a 2 centímetros de mi nariz.

-No creas que huirás...- gruñó el grandote, cortando el árbol, rebanando el tronco como si fuese de un material muy blando. Cuando estuve de nuevo a su vista, ahora era hombre.

-¿Donde está la peliroja?- él parecía sorprendido, el truco nunca falla.

-¿Cuál pelirroja amigo?... yo estaba descansando en ese árbol cuando lo partiste en dos...- fingí, desde luego, no saber de qué hablaba.

-¡No finjas, estás usando las mismas ropas que ella!- me gritó y pensé rápido en una escusa.

-¿Ah, mis ropas?... estas son muy comunes por aquí amigo... ¿Esa chica era tu novia, eh?- le sonreí, solo para hacerlo molestar.

Kara Akane bajó su espada y me miró confundido. Al final suspiró y la guardó en su funda.

Yo decidí caminar hacia otro lado, donde fuera, nos habíamos salvado de esta.

_En la mente de Shaoran_

-¡Espada!- oí el grito de Sakura justo cuando llegábamos a la casa de Tomoyo.

-¡Sakura!- oí el grito de Tomoyo provenir del jardín.

Había humo saliendo de la casa y a lo lejos, suavemente ya se escuchaban sirenas de bomberos.

Salí del auto con rapidez y una vez en su toldo, me impulsé para brincar la pared del jardín. Al caer dentro miré una escena de batalla.

Sakura, mi real Sakura, más bajita y aún con rasgos infantiles, había convertido su báculo en una espada usando la carta del mismo nombre y estaba peleando contra una chica de ropas chinas rosadas, que usaba como arma un báculo con punta de bola gigante.

Tomoyo miraba todo (Y filmaba) desde el otro extremo del jardín. Frente a ella, donde estaba yo ahora, dos chicas jóvenes también miraban la batalla con detenimiento y por último estaba una anciana que tenía entre sus manos a... ¿Kerberos? El pobre estaba inconsciente.

-¡Sakura!- le grité, con intenciones de protegerla.

-¿Tú quien eres?- me habló alguien a quien no había visto aún. Era un joven, un poco más alto que yo y tenía una sombrilla en sus manos.

-¡Soy Shaoran! ¿Quiénes son ustedes y porqué están atacando a Sakura?- le encaré, desde luego iba a luchar de ser necesario.

-Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki y si quieres ayudar a esa chiquilla, primero deberás vencerme...- me sonrió y después lanzó su sombrilla contra mí como si se tratara de un boomerang.

Salté para esquivarla, pero mi sorpresa fue que la sombrilla me siguió en el aire.

Busqué impulsivamente mi collar para usar mi espada, olvidando por completo que aún lo conservaba Meiling.

La gravedad me traicionó y empecé a caer para impactarme son su sombrilla de lleno. Logré tomar la rama de un árbol para evitar el impacto y la sombrilla golpeó la pared del jardín, sorprendentemente derrumbando parte de la pared.

Miré el hueco de cemento hecho por la sombrilla con asombro, estos guerreros no eran normales y mucho menos débiles.

-¿Qué les ha hecho Sakura para que se comporten así?- le pregunté al tal Ryoga, quizá podíamos arreglar esto sin destruir la casa de Tomoyo.

-No es personal... es un favor a una amiga nada más...- le sonrió confiado en su fortaleza y después dio un tremendo salto que lo abalanzó contra mí.

-¡El truco de la explosión!- gritó sumergiendo un dedo en la tierra bajo mis pies, inexplicablemente generando una explosión que me lanzó a la calle.

-¡Shaoran!- gritó Meiling al verme salir despedido por los aires.

-¡Sakura, usa la carta agua, haz que llueva!- le gritó Eriol desde el hueco en la pared.

-Shampoo, ¿qué estás haciendo?- Meiling estaba frenética. Pude observar a lo lejos que la chica que peleaba contra Sakura, conocía a Meling.

-Meiling, yo matar a Sakura porque ha robadote tu novio Shaoran...-

Su japonés era malo, pero... ahora comprendía todo. Esto era culpa de Meiling.

-¡Pero yo no me refería a matarla de verdad!- gritó Meiling con precaución, como queriendo que nadie más la escuchara.

-¡Lluvia!- gritó Sakura y una lluvia torrencial cayó inmediatamente.

La chica que peleaba con Sakura se convirtió en... ¿un gato rosa?

-Tú y yo aún no hemos terminado...- apareció a mi lado el chico que me había lanzado por el aire. Estaba cubierto por su sombrilla bajo la lluvia.

-¡Shaoran!- me gritó Meiling, lanzándome el collar. Le agradecí con una sonrisa.

-¡Dios del trueno, ven!- invoqué y el rayo cayó sobre Ryoga. Esperaba no matarlo con semejante ataque, pero para mi sorpresa, solamente estaba lleno de ollín.

Su sombrilla se quebró, dejando pasar un ligero chorro de agua y de pronto, en su lugar había un cerdo negro noqueado.

_En la mente de Eriol_

Nunca hubiera esperado que estuvieran tan niveladas las energías, sinceramente yo hubiera apostado a que Sakura y Shaoran pateaban el trasero de los venidos de China.

Desde luego se notaba que Cologne tenía una familia muy poderosa, bien entrenada en las artes marciales. Lo más seguro es que si Sakura no usaba la carta agua y Shaoran no usaba su magia, ellos hubieran perdido.

Me preguntaba cómo es que Kerberos había sido vencido, pero, si acaso Cologne había participado en la pelea, era obvio que el león no iba a poder contra la bruja. Ahora sólo faltaba el ropero. (Referencia a 'El león, la bruja y el ropero')

Ahora comprendía el porqué de las magias inestables. Estaba acorriendo una desbalance dimensional, Cologne y sus conocidos no pertenecían al mismo Japón en el que habitábamos los Card Captors...

_Continuará..._


	4. Miel de juventud

¿Qué ha sucedido desde el último capítulo?

La batalla empezó a tener lugar en la residencia de los Kinomoto Daidouji. Shampoo retó a Sakura a muerte como una favor especial a Meiling.

La fuerza de las artes marciales chocó contra la fuerza de la magia y el resultado terminó en la neutralización, sin un aparente triunfador. Sakura llevó su pelea contra Shampoo usando su carta espada sumada a la carta salto.

Por otro lado, Eriol impulsivamente se encontraba ahora en Tomoeda, encontrándose a la llegada con Shaoran Li y Meiling.

En el camino, ¡un panda y una peliroja hicieron un caos vial!, escapando de un trío de guerreros muy poderosos, una joven princesa y su conejo Mokona. (También se parece a una bola de arroz, con orejas)

Shaoran, intentando ayudar a Sakura, se enfrento a Ryoga. Siendo, al igual que Sakura, superado en lo que artes marciales respecta, pero al final venciendo usando la magia.

**Capítulo Cuarto. Miel de juventud.**

_En la mente de Tomoyo_

-Sí, el fuego ya ha sido apagado, de todas formas deberían pasar, en mi habitación las llamas estuvieron muy cerca...- le sonreí al guapo bombero, quizá en agradecimiento le haría pasar a tomar el té, en mi habitación.

-De acuerdo, nos gustaría pasar y comprobar, para no dejar ningún indicio de fuego que pudiera desatarse...- me contestó muy profesional, incluso ignorando mis intentos de coqueteos.

Eriol se aclaró la garganta audiblemente a mi lado. ¿Por qué se atrevía a molestarme en mi ligue? El bombero entró y me dejó ahí. ¡Ya tenía 16, no era una niña!

-Tomoyo... veo que todo esto ha sido un caos...- me miró con esos ojos azules profundos.

Suspiré, intentando sacar todo el estrés.

-Sí... esos locos han venido a hacer el caos...- intenté sonreírle. La verdad, aunque no me gustara mucho, Eriol era el único que realmente era candidato a ser mi novio. Tenía dinero, magia y era refinado y amable... solamente es que... esa falta de salvajismo que vi en Ryoga, era algo que Eriol no tenía.

-Además, el té lo podemos tomar tu y yo... en tu habitación...- me sonrió, con la mirada clavada en la mía.

¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Lo dije? ¿Lo pensé? ¿Lo tenía pintado en la frente?

-Si sigues gritando tus pensamientos, hasta Sakura podría oírlos...-

-¡No, eso no!-

Tenía pensamientos muy... impropios a cerca de Sakura.

-¿Impropios ehh?- y me sonrió. ¿Qué había hecho, Eriol era un pervertido? ¡Rayos, debía de dejar de pensarlo todo, él me estaba escuchando!

-Esa palabra es... muy fuerte, sólo llámame un chico interesado...-

¡Deja de escuchar lo que pienso, es grosero!

-Jajaja... está bien, cómo tú lo digas...- ¿ahora se estaba burlando de mi?

-No...-

¡Al menos finge que no los escuchas!

-jajaja... ok... ok...-

En la mente de Eriol.

-Al menos era una suerte que ella no escuchara los míos...-

-¿Qué has dicho Eriol?- Tomoyo parecía sorprendida.

-Sí... por cierto Tomoyo... al parecer Shaoran aún no sabe lo de Sakura y su nueva casa...-

-Es verdad... ¿se lo has dicho ya? Se suponía que era una sorpresa...- me miró de una manera adorable, regañándome.

-Desde luego que no Tomoyo, pero algo le está pareciendo extraño... aunque, justo ahora al parecer tiene más en qué pensar, pobre Meiling...-

-Es su culpa, de eso no hay duda...- Tomoyo parecía molesta, mirando el hueco en la pared del jardín.

-Considero que fue un malentendido que llegó a muy grandes proporciones... pero, ya era justo un poco de acción, Sakura se estaba oxidando...-

-Sí, pero que vayan al Torneo de Artes Marciales y no a mi sala...-

Se veía tan adorable toda mojada por la lluvia torrencial que azotó buscando apagar el fuego, ahí mi oportunidad.

-Te vas a enfermar, deberíamos subir a tu habitación a cambiarte de ropa...-

-Te refieres a que YO debería ir a mi habitación a cambiarme...-

-No, desde luego que no...vamos, ¿te sigo?-

-No...- me sonrió con un gesto pícaro, pero aún inocente. De verdad que ella no tenía ni idea de todas mis fantasías... pero no podía ser tan rápido todo, desde luego.

_En la mente de Shaoran. _

-Ya he hablado con Wei, tu vuelo sale hoy mismo a las 9 de la noche...- le confirmé, aún muy molesto.

-Pero Shaoran, te juro que no ha sido mi inten...- la interrumpí, estaba conteniendo mi furia.

-No me hagas decirte todo lo que pienso, será mejor que te vayas...-

-¡Pero Sakura, dile por favor!- ahora imploraba la ayuda de la que más había sido afectada.

-Kerberos fue lastimado por esta pelea... perdóname Meiling...- susurró Sakura, mirando hacia abajo, cubriendo sus bellas gemas verdes con el fleco castaño de sus finos cabellos.

-pero si estuviera realmente lastimado, no se hubiera esfumado como lo ha hecho. ¿Dónde está justo ahora?- replicó Meiling, ya sin oportunidades.

-Entonces nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino...- habló el chico Ryoga, ya recuperado. Me dio la espalda justo en ese momento.

-Espera...- hablé bruscamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No te vas a ir tú, sin darme una revancha...- le miré directo a los ojos, buscaba ser amigable para que aceptara.

-No lo creo Shaoran... tú simplemente no estás a mi altura... tuviste suerte de que ese rayo cayera sobre de mí... nos vemos... búscame en casa de los Tendo cuando hayas entrenado...-

Entonces, abrió una puerta y se encerró en el baño.

-Vaya... el jardín lucía distinto hace unos minutos...-

-Estás en el baño...- susurré con una gota escurriendo por mi mejilla.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, entonces ahora sí me voy...- salió y abrió otra puerta, la que iba al oscuro sótano.

-Eso es el sótano...- susurré molesto.

-Pero si ya es de noche... no recordaba que tuviera que bajar tantas escaleras...-

Decidí ignorarlo.

-Desde luego pagaremos por los destrozos Tomoyo...- intenté disculpar a Meiling.

-No... no es necesario Shaoran, seguro mi madre entenderá... es una lástima que esas ladronas hayan escapado antes de que llegara la policía...-

-Ryoga se quedó porque confundió la salida con el ático...- rio Sakura, saliendo de esa extraña actitud silenciosa y depresiva.

-Ya veo...- Sakura estaba arrebatadoramente hermosa usando un simple pero bello vestido de tonos rosados, que en ella lucía mejor que en los maniquíes de los aparadores. .

-Sakura se veía hermosa con su anterior atuendo... pero tuvieron que venir a arruinarlo esas personas...- se quejó Tomoyo, dándose cuenta de que miraba a Sakura con toda atención.

-¡No, desde luego! ¡Sakura se ve hermosa tal cual viste ahora, de verdad!- sonreí agitando las manos.

Meiling respingó mirando hacia la ventana. Sakura se sonrojó.

-Yo debo quedarme aquí para que los trabajadores arreglen los destrozos, pero ustedes no tienen porqué quedarse... anden, vayan por un helado o a tomar un café, Sakura adora los Frapuccinos de Cereza o Cajeta...-

-No podría dejarte con la responsabilidad de resolver los destrozos que los amigos de Meiling han hecho... le respondí con amabilidad.

-Para ello Meiling se quedará conmigo, así que ya váyanse...- me sonrió Tomoyo.

-¿Está bien Sakura?- le miré, imaginando que ella tampoco quería ir.

-Sí... vayamos Shaoran...- me sonrió adorablemente.

-Entonces, ¿está bien si nos vamos Tomoyo? Prometo que dejaré a Sakura en casa temprano y regresaré a ayudar en lo que sea necesario...-

-Sí, sí... se les hará tarde y desperdiciarán el día...- me sonrió y casi nos hubiera dado una patada en el trasero para sacarnos de casa.

-Yo también me quedaré aquí Shaoran, no te preocupes, un hombre cuidará de Tomoyo...- y entonces le tocó el hombro, con demasiada camaradería. Eriol al parecer ya había elegido a su chica, nadie menos que Daidouji.

-Tú también puedes irte Eriol...- lo miró con cara de malos amigos.

-¡Pero yo!- él parecía impresionado y todos nos reímos del pobre por un momento.

Sakura se levantó y me indicó con un gesto de cabeza para irnos de una vez, así que la seguí. Pronto salimos al jardín que ya tenía albañiles cerrando la pared destruida y en la entrada nos encontramos a un ejército de mujeres con rollos gigantes de tela, seguramente para arreglar la sala de estar.

-¡Pero qué distraído he sido, tenía un presente para ti, está en mi maleta!- me giré, con intenciones de correr a la habitación donde habíamos dejado todas las valijas. Sakura sin embargo me tomó del brazo, impidiéndome ir.

-No te vayas...-

14 meses era demasiado, me había perdido más de un año entero de estar con Sakura en persona. Era más alta, más esbelta, más curvilínea, más hermosa.

-No... no me iré... seguro te lo puedo dar mañana...- le sonreí, tomando su mano y llevándomela a la boca para besarla. Ella se sonrojó.

-Tengo una gran sorpresa para ti Shaoran... pero te la contaré cuando estemos comiendo ese helado...- me sonrió, jalándome del brazo para salir de la mansión de Tomoyo.

-A decir verdad, yo también tengo una sorpresa muy importante para ti...- le sonreí, tomándola de la cintura y acorralándola contra el muro, ya en la calle.

Ella parecía sorprendida. La aprisioné en mis brazos, formando una reja contra la pared.

-¿Cuál es esa sorpresa?- miraba al suelo, ahora roja como tomate.

-No te lo diré hasta que tú me digas tu sorpresa...- y acerqué mi rostro al suyo. Ella escondió sus labios todo lo que pudo, hasta que logré besarla. Ella hizo un sonido hermoso... como un leve... ¿gemido?

El beso se hizo largo, ahora yo empezaba a sonrojarme, Sakura estaba respondiendo a mi beso con energía.

-Mocoso... si yo fuera tú, alejaría mis brazos de Sakura al menos 20 metros...- y nuestra burbuja de amor fue rota por la voz del hermano mayor de Sakura.

Sakura me empujó con todas sus fuerzas y gritó sorprendida.

-¡Hermano, no es lo que parece!-

-Fu... este Shaoran te lleva años luz... Xiao Lang...- ¿Ese no era el chico rubio de la persecución del panda?

-Pasó de aprendiz a maestro- ¡Yukito! ¿Qué hacían todos aquí!?

La Sakura más adulta y Xiao Lang, además del conejo, de un espadachín alto, Yukito, el chico rubio que tenía un enorme parecido a Yukito y... desde luego Touya... todos habían visto nuestra escena de amor.

-¡Eso Sakura!- ¿Tomoyo también? ¿La escena en high definition? ¿Eriol, Meiling? ¿Los albañiles?... ¿Qué era esto, cuando habían llegado todos para mirarnos en pleno beso?

Un silencio incómodo se hizo cuando el padre de Sakura y la madre de Tomoyo también habían visto todo. Fueron de los últimos de quienes nos percatamos su presencia.

-Señor Kinomoto, le pido mis más sinceras disculpas, entiendo que mi actitud ha sido reprobable y...- lancé mis palabras atropellándolas entre sí, pero la respuesta del padre de Sakura me sorprendió.

-Shaoran, eres el novio de mi hija, está bien que la beses... solo intenten no hacerlo en la calle...- contrario a cualquier posibilidad, él me sonrió y frente a todos, besó a la madre de Tomoyo.

La quijada casi se me cae al suelo. ¿Qué esos dos no se odiaban? Bueno, al menos la madre de Tomoyo detestaba al padre de Sakura. ¿De qué me había perdido en todos estos meses?

-¿Entonces dices que los postres son deliciosos?- La nueva burbuja de incomodidad fue rota por una conversación entre Yukito y el chico rubio del cual aún desconocía su nombre.

-Sí, vaya que lo son... entremos para que los prueben...- le contestó Yukito y siguieron juntos su camino hacia el interior de la casa de Tomoyo.

Touya, el hermano de Sakura, no dejó de clavarme una mirada asesina hasta que me perdió de vista cuando siguió al grupo.

-Syoran, ¿estarás bien solo?- el espadachín más alto se dirigió a Xiao Lang, aunque había pronunciado su nombre casi igual al mío.

-Sí Kurogane, este parece ser un mundo pacífico. Además, Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li son guerreros también, así que no hay problema...-

Tomoyo apareció frente a 'Kurogane' para entregarle un teléfono celular de la compañía de su madre.

-Si ellos necesitan ayuda, pueden comunicarse usando estos... se llaman celulares...- y le sonrió amablemente, después dándole el suyo a Xiao Lang.

Kurogane miraba a Tomoyo con los ojos abiertos, como si de un momento a otro quisiera echarse a correr. Al final, tomó el celular y sin agradecer, entró a la mansión.

-Los parecidos son sorprendentes...- le escuché susurrar.

-¿Qué ha sido todo esto...?- escuché a lo lejos la voz de la Madre de Tomoyo.

-¡No te enojes mamá, ya está todo bajo control! Han venido unos bandidos y...- Tomoyo se apresuró a responder.

-¿Enojarme? Si ya lo tienes todo bajo control, entonces está bien... estaré en mi habitación, por favor pide que no me interrumpan...-

Los dos adultos se miraron pícaramente y desaparecieron de mi vista. Aún no comprendía el cómo esos dos habían terminado como pareja.

-¿Entonces, nos vamos?- la 'otra sakura' habló por primera vez, parecía que era una chica de pocas palabras. Su voz era dulce, más madura que la de mi novia, pero aun conservando un toque refinado e infantil.

Sakura, mi novia, había permanecido en silencio un buen rato, hasta que se decidió por hablar.

-Yo ya te había visto... en un sueño...- se dirigió a la otra Sakura.

-¿Ah sí? Yo no había tenido el gusto...- La Sakura más alta saludó de mano a la más baja, mientras Xiao Lang y yo observábamos en silencio.

-Ella es la princesa Sakura, del reino de Clow. Yo soy Syaoran, del mismo reino... es un gusto conocerlos...- se presentó mi yo más adulto.

-Creí que eras Xiao Lang...-

-Bueno, Xiao Lang, Syaoran, Shaoran... todo suena muy parecido, pueden llamarme Xiao Lang si lo prefieren...-

Miré su costado, llevaba consigo una enorme espada. Después asentí con la cabeza, al final y al parecer, él y yo debíamos ser un estilo de 'la misma persona', aunque de distintas realidad. O al menos a esa conclusión llegué debido a que su energía y la mía tenían una similitud casi exacta.

-Quisiéramos acompañarlos, deseamos hablar con ustedes de unos temas importantes... esperamos no importunarlos, nos han comentado que llevaban mucho tiempo sin estar juntos...- La princesa Sakura intercedió.

-Desde luego, no habrá ningún problema...- Sakura Kinomoto sonrió y me jaló del brazo. -¿Verdad Shaoran?-

-Desde luego, entonces vayámonos...- le sonreí a mi novia y los 4 empezamos a caminar por la acera.

_En la mente de Tomoyo_

De verdad, no entendía cómo había accedido a subir con él a mi habitación, pero, lo que de verdad no comprendía, era que teniendo una mansión por hogar, la habitación de mi madre (y... el padre de Sakura) estuviera justa al lado de mi habitación.

Me dediqué a mirar el piso con molestia, sólo para evitar descargar mi furia sobre Eriol, ya que él no tenía la culpa, salvo de pedirme subir a mi habitación a solas.

Un gemido más fuerte de lo normal me sacó de mi concentración. ¿De verdad no se daban cuenta? ¿Cómo corrían a tener sexo como adolescentes con la casa llena de gente? ¡Seguro que sus gritos se escuchaban hasta el jardín donde estaban los trabajadores!

-Deberíamos bajar...- le supliqué a Eriol, que miraba por la ventana con aire divertido.

-¿Lo dices por tus padres?- me sonrió bobamente.

¡Claro que lo decía por ellos! Que chico tan más tonto.

-Obviamente...- le dediqué una mirada de pocos amigos. -Además, él no es mi padre, es el de Sakura...-

-Bueno, tampoco es tan malo, si heredaste de tu madre esos... sonidos... me muero por escucharlos de ti...-

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un intento de 'chico listo'? De verdad que Eriol era sabio y todo eso, pero en esto era un tonto.

-Yo creo que te quedarás con las ganas... ya he observado a un chico que me ha interesado...- aquello sólo se lo decía por molestia. La verdad es que Ryoga ni se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-Seguro que sí se dio cuenta de tu presencia... ¿cómo no hacerlo?- y me volvió a sonreír, había leído mis pensamientos una vez más. ¡Cómo lo detestaba!

Eriol, puedo pensar palabras que no puedo decir... así que deja de inmiscuirte en mi mente o usaré mis pensamientos de basurero.

Hubo un fuerte ruido y un leve temblor en la habitación. Después escuché las risas de mi madre y las del padre de Sakura. Yo me sonrojé como tomate, ¿de verdad se habían caído de la cama teniendo sexo? ¡Mi madre era una mujer embarazada! Le iban a sacar un ojo al bebé o algo así...

-Vámonos, por favor...-

-Sí, está bien, además aquí no se encuentra Kero... y su magia parece bastante lejana...- tomó su chaqueta y empezamos a salir.

-No me di cuenta cuando se volvió a escapar, quizá está avergonzado de haber sido vencido por esa anciana... o se fue por ahí a comer dulces...-

-Creo que lo más seguro es que sea la segunda opción... por cierto, lo del ojo es técnicamente imposible... el bebé se desarrolla en...-

-¡Cállate!-

Le golpeé la nuca con mi palma abierta, de verdad no quería saber nada técnico sobre eso.

_En la mente de Sakura_

Esos extraños chicos tan similares a Shaoran y a mí no debían ser simple coincidencia. La verdad no pude evitar pensar mal e intenté concentrarme y percibir si acaso emanaban energía maligna, pero lo único que pude percibir era un dulce aroma en la energía de la chica que podría ser mi hermana mayor. El otro chico, su acompañante, emanaba una energía muy similar a la de mi Shaoran, aunque un tanto más adulta.

Es difícil explicarlo, era como respirar una colonia de un hombre adulto y una colonia para un chico juvenil, esa era la diferencia entre mi novio y el acompañante más adulto de apariencia similar a Shaoran.

-...así es cómo hemos conseguido ya más de 50 plumas, viajando alrededor de muchos mundos. No estamos seguros de cuántas plumas aún faltan, pero nos guiamos por el cómo Sakura ha recuperado sus recuerdos y personalidad, por lo que creemos que estamos cerca del final...-

El Shaoran adulto acababa de terminar alguna frase importante y aquí era donde yo afirmaba con una cara interesada. La verdad es que no le había oído ni la mitad de la historia, ya que estaba distraída con su... energía. La otra Sakura me miraba de manera extraña, como si de un momento a otro algo le hubiera sentado mal y fuera mi culpa.

-... eso es muy interesante, pero cómo sabían nuestros nombres... incluso a decir verdad, parecían estar buscándonos a nosotros desde el principio...- Shaoran, mi novio, seguía la charla con su versión adulta.

-Bueno... ya había visitado este mundo. La razón radica en el mundo de Tokio, donde la situación era mucho más ácida a la del mundo de Japón. Ahí conocimos a un clon mío y Fye fue lastimado en batalla de manera terrible. Incluso el clon robó a Sakura... y bueno, para no hacer la historia larga, yo seguí mi camino en solitario ayudado por el Mokona oscuro... y fue cuando visité este mundo...-

¿Porqué la otra Sakura me seguía mirando sólo a mí? A veces pestañeaba, miraba su helado, lo comía y después seguía mirándome con una dulce molestia.

-Pero Fye parece estar en excelente salud...- respondió mi novio, Sakura me seguía mirando, frunciendo el ceño.

-...el perdió un ojo y toda su magia... pero yo logré regresar el tiempo hasta antes de la visita al mundo de Tokio. La princesa Sakura también había resultado lastimada en ese mundo y cambié la dirección de los hechos y con la ayuda de la bruja dimensional llegamos a este mundo en vez de repetir la historia. Dado todo lo anterior, es como yo ya sabía de tu existencia y la de la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto...-

Entonces él me miró y sentí cosquillas en el estómago. Le sonreí y la otra Sakura frunció aún más el ceño. ¡Ya lo entendía! Ella estaba celosa de mí... pero... si yo sólo soy una niña, cómo era posible que pensara que yo iba a robarle a su novio...

-Iré al sanitario... ¿me acompañas Sakura?-

La princesa se levantó y su pregunta había sonado más como una orden.

-Sí, desde luego...- le sonreí, fingiendo tanto como pude y la seguí al baño.

-Supongo que tienen ya una idea de dónde encontrar la pluma de este mundo...- escuché con eco y sin mucha importancia su charla. Empezaron a sudarme las manos. Estaba nerviosa. Seguro justo ahora me iba a reclamar mi versión adulta y no sabría como negarlo.

-No del todo, Mokona no ha logrado aún...- y dejé de escucharles.

Llegamos a los sanitarios y ella entró primero. Quise correr, entrar por error al baño de hombres, pero sólo seguí derecho y entré detrás de ella.

Cuando volví a verla, ella estaba mirándose en el espejo con cuidado y desde su reflejo, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

-Princesa, de verdad lamento que usted piense que...- empecé a disculparme desde el inicio, eso sería lo mejor.

Ella abrió el baño más grande, el de discapacitados.

-Entra...- me ordenó. Había perdido toda su amabilidad.

-Pero yo...- titubeé, pero su mirada parecía no jugar. Preferí seguir su orden.

Entré y ella entró detrás de mí, cerrando el cerrojo al final. Yo estaba contra la pared, con el escusado a un lado.

Tomé mi collar en mi puño. Sólo por si acaso. Ella se giró y me miró con cuidado, ahora menos molesta.

-Ahora podemos hablar...- me sonrió, su cambio de ánimo me tenía confundida.

-¿Qué pasa princesa?- le sonreí aliviada, soltando mi collar, bajando la guardia.

-Tú tienes la pluma, justo aquí...- posó su mano sobre uno de mis... pechos.

Me quedé paralizada. Ella sonrió de una manera que me dio un escalofrío, sus actitudes contrapunteaban entre sí.

-Princesa...- susurré sorprendida, cuando no retiró la mano e incluso, cerró suavemente apretando mi busto.

-No te confundas Sakura, sólo quiero mi pluma... pero tu magia es muy fuerte y es por eso que Mokona no logra sentirla... pero yo sí, la siento y está aquí...- volvió a cerrar su mano, ahora apretando más fuerte mi seno.

-Te la daré, lo prometo, sólo dime cómo sacarla...- intenté alejarme de ella, pero la pared ya estaba a mi espalda. Posó su otra mano en mi cintura y se acercó a mí.

-No estoy segura, pero... vamos a descubrirlo...- me sonrió tan cerca que sólo pude ver sus hermosos dientes de perla y después miré sus ojos verdes convertirse en cíclope por la cercanía. Al final sus labios y los míos estaban luchando.

Entre el beso, empecé a disculparme. Esta debía ser su forma de decirme que dejara de sentirme atraída por su novio y así lo haría, ya lo entendía, no volvería a suceder, se lo juraría.

Yo sabía que en algún momento de la vida iba a vivir esta escena, contra la pared y atrapada por una chica dominante y hubiera apostado 10,000 yenes a que esa chica sería Tomoyo...

-Lo lamento, de verdad, no es necesario todo esto...- logré susurrar cuando me dio un respiro.

-No, aún no lo lamentas Sakura, eso sí te lo puedo asegurar...- me susurró al oído. Su voz era súper dulce y tierna, pero sus palabras eran terriblemente amenazadoras.

Por fin la mano que tenía preso mi busto se había separado, pero ahora había bajado a uno de mis muslos. No sabía cómo detenerla, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿A quién debía pedir ayuda?...

¿Porqué yo misma le había hecho el acceso más sencillo?...

-Tomoyo... porqué no me enseñaste a defenderme de algo como esto...- susurré casi para mí misma cuando uno de sus dedos logró tocar lo suficiente para hacerme sentir una contracción eléctrica en todo el cuerpo.

-Deja en paz a Shaoran...- me susurró mordiendo un lóbulo de mis oídos. Al final sí era eso...

-Lo prometo...- susurré cuando noté que ella ya tenía a su alcance mi intimidad.

-La próxima vez no seré tan amable...-

Su voz me causaba hormigueo en los oídos.

-Lo prometo...- repetí.

Ella se alejó, sacando su mano de entre mis piernas y me sonrió amablemente. Abrió la puerta y la cerró desde afuera. Después salió del baño por completo y yo... bueno, me quedé ahí dentro, tenía ganas de llorar y a pesar de ello, estaba segura de que esto había sido lo más excitante que jamás había vivido.

_Continuará..._


	5. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Comentarios del autor:

¡Hola! Que gusto que hayas llegado hasta acá.

Hasta este momento, has leído unas 15 páginas en word a letra 11, es decir, unas 12,000 palabras. Eso significa que estás loco, pero que agradezco que hayas llegado hasta este punto.

Si te está gustando este Fanfic, por favor regálame tu opinión usando la opción de reviews que encontrarás al finalizar el capítulo. No te tomará mucho tiempo y me ayudarás mucho en la continuación de esta gran historia.

Tengo intenciones de realizar otros crossover e historias, pero esto será sólo posible si sé que a mis lectores les gusta mi trabajo, así que regálame 1 minuto de tu tiempo y déjame tus opiniones.

¡Saludos! y disfruta el capítulo.

¿Qué vimos en el capítulo anterior?

Tiempos de paz regresaron a Tomoeda una vez que Shampoo, su abuela y sus hermanas, partieron rumbo a la casa de los Tendo para retar a Ranma Saotome. Shampoo tiene la intención de hacer pagar a Ranma por jamás haber correspondido su amor y para ello entrenó y mejoró sus habilidades de tal forma, que una batalla entre Ranma y Shampoo nos espera, prometiendo ser desgarradora.

Por otro lado, otros eventos importantes han sucedido. Los integrantes de Tsubasa Chronicles también han llegado a esta historia. Shaoran y Sakura Hime se han encontrado con Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto y se han ido a tomar un helado y café. Sin embargo, la princesa ha notado en Sakura Kinomoto (Su versión más joven) algo que no le ha gustado y decidió parar en seco, llevando a la pequeña Sakura al baño y dejándole claro quién manda entre ellas.

Eriol por otro lado, sigue con vagas intenciones de entablar algo con Tomoyo, que en este punto se encuentra desorientada por los fuertes eventos familiares por los que ha pasado los últimos meses.

Ryoga Hibiki sigue perdido en la mansión Kinomoto Daidouji.

**Capítulo Quinto**

_En la mente de Sakura. _

-Lamento la tardanza...- me disculpé con Shaoran, el adulto. Me extrañó que estuviera solo en la mesa.

-Oh, no se preocupe señorita...- me respondió y de pronto, como brisa de mar, sentí su presencia.

-¿Dónde está Shaoran?-

-Él y la princesa Sakura han ido a decidir el sabor de los helados, están por allá...- me sonrió, señalando a lo lejos, donde miré a mi novio y a la acosadora princesa. Tenían casi la misma estatura. Y de pronto, ella le abrazó.

Eso me hizo enojar, me hizo sentir celosa. ¿Yo no podía ver a su novio, pero ella sí podía abrazar al mío? Decidí demostrarle que no era tan boba como en el baño.

-Oh, ya veo... entonces iré con ellos...- estaba decidida a… bueno, no estaba segura a qué, pero me encargaría de dejarle claro quién era Sakura Kinomoto.

-Espere, señorita Sakura...- logró atraparme un brazo y me detuvo. Me erizó la piel al contacto, esto no podía estar nada bien.

-¿Oe? ¿Qué sucede?- le miré sorprendida, sonrojada, estúpidamente sonrojada. ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

-Desearía hablar con usted un momento en privado...-

Mientras no fuera en el baño...

-¿Sí, qué sucede?- le sonreí y me senté a la mesa. De pronto sin importarme mi novio y la princesa.

-He notado algo curioso en usted. No quiero especular, ya que Mokona nos ayuda con eso, pero... tengo la idea de que posiblemente la pluma que estamos buscando, se encuentra en su interior...-

Eso mismo había comentado la princesa, aunque yo creí que eran mentiras sólo para justificar sus toqueteos.

-¿Cómo podríamos asegurarnos?- miré a la mesa. Él no me había soltado la mano.

-Bueno, no estoy muy seguro. La pluma suele brillar cuando la princesa está cerca y también emana mucha energía, lo cual percibiríamos al instante. Pero, creo que este efecto está siendo neutralizado por tu propia magia. Lo mejor será comentárselo a Mokona, seguro que él puede aclararnos la idea...-

-Xao Lang... la mano, por favor... ya vienen y no quiero que tu novia piense algo malo...-

-Oh sí, claro, por supuesto... lamento no haberla soltado antes...-

Y me sonrió. Sakura Hime y Shaoran llegaron juntos, con 4 helados. Ambos me estaban mirando seriamente. ¿Por qué demonios me juzgaban? ¡No he hecho nada malo! Ellos eran los que estaban abrazándose…

_En la mente de Shampoo_

-¡Cómo que no están en casa!- le grité, el viaje había sido largo, me había preparado por meses, él no podía hacerme esto.

-Pues sí Shampoo, ellos se fueron esta mañana...- me comentó sin mucho interés una de esas chicas Tendo, Nabiki.

-¡No puede ser!-

-Shampoo, no estés haciendo tanto ruido, ya te dijeron que Ranma no está, ¿porqué mejor no te vas?- se entrometió Akane.

¡Cómo se atrevía a hablarme así! Akane Tendo era cada vez más altanera.

-Akane Tendo... tú eres la causa de todos mis problemas...- le miré con odio.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué no lo arreglamos de una vez? ¡Has sido una arrastrada con Ranma por años!-

-Es que Ranma obviamente se siente atraído por una mujer de verdad y no... una mujer tan masculina, como lo eres tú...-

-¡Pues esta mujer tan poco agraciada ha logrado lo que tú nunca!...- me gritó, hiriéndome justo en el centro.

¿Acaso ellos ya habían tenido sexo?

-Sí, eso es cierto, te puedo vender fotos a 1000 yenes cada una o el video, 10,000 yenes, tiene excelente calidad...- parloteó Nabiki.

-¡Nabiki!- le gritó Akane, parecía apenada.

-¿Te has atrevido a enredarte con mi Ranma?- caminé amenazante hacia ella.

-¿Y si así fuera qué?, él es mi prometido...- caminó un paso hacia mí.

-Te haré pagar Akane Tendo...- susurré y salté hacia ella con todas las intenciones de hacer cumplir el beso de la muerte que le había dado hacía tantos años.

Lo único que se escuchó fue su grito de terror. Obviamente no podía hacerme frente.

_En la mente de Ryoga_

Un dolor en el pecho llegó de repente. ¡Akane!... algo le había sucedido, estaba seguro. ¡Debía salir de aquí de una buena vez! Seguro que esta puerta que dice 'cocina', es la salida.

_En la mente de Sakura_

Por fin el helado y la charla se habían terminado. La princesa Sakura le pidió al Shaoran adulto salir antes, por lo que no nos acompañarían de regreso. Aquello había sido un alivio, ya que así no tendría que estar en su presencia.

-Shaoran, has estado algo serio... ¿te encuentras bien?-

Mi novio y yo íbamos caminando, ya en la oscuridad de la noche, rumbo a mi antiguo hogar. Por eso, este era el momento perfecto para soltarle la sorpresa de mi nueva casa.

-A decir verdad, la princesa Sakura me ha dicho algo que me ha dejado muy pensativo, querida Sakura...-

¿Ella se había atrevido a contarle lo que había sucedido en los baños? ¿Acaso le había dicho que yo me sentía atraída, aunque fuera sólo un poco y siempre lo iba a negar, por Xiao Lang? ¿Le había propuesto ideas indecorosas? Sentí las piernas débiles de sólo imaginarme todo eso.

-¿Qué sucede Shaoran?-

Me apresuré a estar frente a él para obligarlo a mirarme.

-Bueno, es posible que la última pluma que están buscando se encuentre en este mundo...- empezó a parlotear sobre el tema de las plumas que ya me tenía colmada, pero al menos no era nada de lo que yo había temido, así que me relajé.

Le rocé una mejilla con mis manos y le sonreí con amabilidad.

-Deja ese tema de lado...- me puse en la punta de los pies y alcancé sus labios. Después continué. -Quería darte la sorpresa cuando nos viéramos hoy, pero han pasado tantas cosas alocadas el día de hoy que me ha sido imposible decírtelo...-

-Eso es verdad...- y me besó de nuevo, menos tierno y más candente. Al final nos separamos para recuperar el aire.

-Quizá ya lo imaginas... pero, mi padre y la madre de Tomoyo se han casado y mi hermano, kero y yo, junto a mi padre, nos mudamos a la mansión de Tomoyo...- al final le sonreí, feliz con su cara de asombro, que bien pudo haber sido mucho más grande, pero era obvio que no lo estaba tomando por sorpresa por completo.

-Sakura, yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti...- me sonrió, dando dos pasos para atrás.

-¿Qué sucede?- di un paso para atrás, por si acaso aparecía algo entre los dos usando alguna magia.

Se arrodilló, una rodilla al piso y la otra formando un ángulo de 90 grados. Di otro paso para atrás.

-Sakura..., yo...-

El corazón me empezó a latir con mucha fuerza, esta escena la había visto cientos de veces en televisión, películas, internet... incluso en mi propio padre hacía unos meses. ¡Pero, eso no podía ser! ¡Tenemos 15 años, él no podía pedirme eso!

-Sakura, ¿te casarías conmigo?-

En su mano tenía un pequeño cubo abierto. En el centro, un anillo con un brillante. La cara me iba a explotar por la acumulación de sangre.

Intenté hablar, pero no pude, sólo balbuceé. Él empezó a impacientarse, mi respuesta se había tardado mucho.

-¡Pero claro que acepta!- escuché una voz muy familiar, aquella que oía todos los días al despertar con un 'Buenos días Sakura'...

Tomoyo estaba entre la oscuridad, grabando todo. Shaoran le sonrió, pero volvió a dirigir su mirada a la mía, él quería mi respuesta. Suspiré como si hubiera pasado 10 minutos bajo el agua.

-Sí Shaoran, acepto...-

_En la mente de Meiling. _

-¡No, ya basta, Shaoran es mío!- les grité. Creí que podría, de verdad creí que iba a poder soportarlo. Era obvio que Shaoran no era para mí, pero siempre creí en la posibilidad de que entre más lejos estuvieran esos dos, yo siempre tendría una oportunidad.

Yo no sabía que Shaoran se atrevería a pedirle matrimonio. Tomoyo dijo que iba a seguirlos sólo para tener un buen video de ellos juntos y no quería quedarme con Eriol en casa, estaba de pésimo humor y no quería ser grosera con él, ya que era mi segunda opción.

Caminé amenazante hacia ellos. Lo admito, perdí la cabeza, si Shaoran no iba a ser mío, si esta noche iba a perder la ilusión de mi infancia, al menos iba a hacer lo mismo que estaría haciendo Shampoo en estos momentos.

Le daría una paliza a Shaoran, así Sakura no lo querría por debilucho.

-Meiling, tranquilizate...- Shaoran se colocó frente a Sakura, desde luego, protegiéndola.

-No voy a tranquilizarme Shaoran... voy a demostrarle a Sakura que no puedes hacerle frente a una chica...- saqué mi espada, la que jamás había usado en una batalla real.

El llevó su mano a su cuello y miré con alegría que no llevaba su collar consigo. Parecía sorprendido y me miró con más preocupación.

-No me digas que has perdido tu collar de nuevo... pero qué descuidado eres Shaoran...- le sonreí, acercándome una vez más.

Sakura hizo lo mismo, buscó su collar sin encontrarlo. No tenía idea del porqué habían sido tan descuidados como para salir sin sus armas, pero esa buena suerte me estaba llegando como perlas.

-No tiene porqué ser así Meiling...-

¿Shaoran estaba intentando razonar conmigo? ¿Dónde quedaba todo su valor? ¿Era acaso que ya con la prueba en China de mi velocidad le era suficiente para suponer que le iba a dar una paliza?

-¡Cállate!- salté hacia él. Shaoran no opuso resistencia y le acerté una patada directa al hombro izquierdo que lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo rebotar contra ella con mucha fuerza.

Claro, esa sería su treta, no iba a pelear conmigo, iba a ser un caballero y así no quedaría frente a Sakura como un debilucho, sino como todo un chico caballeroso, que listo.

Sakura intentó golpearme con los puños torpemente. ¿De verdad, porqué la prefería? Ella era inútil sin su báculo y sus cartas.

-Esto es entre él y yo, no te entrometas si no quieres salir lastimada...- tomé sus puños en mis palmas y la aventé haciéndola caer de espaldas.

Shaoran se levantó y se decidió a atacarme. Una patada alta, dirigida a mi cabeza, la detuve con facilidad con una guardia. Lanzó puños e incluso una patada de alacrán estilo Tae Kwon Don buscando seguramente el K.O. Todo en vano, lo detuve con facilidad.

Otra patada apareció desde uno de mis puntos ciegos. Apenas logré una guardia en cruz, pero igual me logró desplazar unos metros. ¿Quién me había atacado?

_En la mente de Shaoran. _

¿Quién estaba ayudándonos? Esa chica pelirroja, la que estaban persiguiendo los amigos de Xiao Lang.

-¿Porqué te entrometes?- le gritó Meiling. La chica pelirroja parecía sobrada de confianza.

-Sólo pago un favor con otro...- le sonrió.

El Panda también estaba ahí, mirando todo desde la oscuridad. La presencia de ambos estaba salvándonos de esto. Yo aún no comprendía cómo es que Meiling había superado su fuerza y habilidades de esa manera tan brutal, incluso superándome.

Por otro lado, esto de que Sakura y yo no portáramos nuestros collares con nosotros no era debido al descuido. Yo estaba seguro de haber llevado el mío colgado al cuello al menos hasta la cafetería. Sin embargo, no era consiente si lo traía conmigo al salir.

Los posibles culpables eran, aunque no pudiera creerlo, la princesa Sakura y Xiao Lang.

-Váyanse... yo me hago cargo de ella...- nos sonrió la pelirroja, de la que aun desconocía su nombre.

-No puedo dejarte a solas con ella... es tremendamente fuerte...- le respondí con entereza.

-Eso no es tremendamente fuerte… ¡Esto sí lo es!-

Saltó hasta Meiling y repitió la misma técnica que vi usar al chico Ryoga contra mí hoy por la mañana. Literalmente hizo explotar el suelo bajo Meiling, lanzándola al aire.

-Así que ya váyanse...-

-Gracias...- le sonreí. Ella podría contra Meiling después de todo.

En la mente de Xiao Lang (Shaoran adulto)

-Entonces Mokona, qué opinas...-

-Mokona no siente la magia de la pluma en estos objetos...-

¡Tan difícil que había sido tomar prestado estos objetos de Sakura y Shaoran... qué lástima que Mokona no percibiera nada!

-¿Pero, van a regresárselos verdad?- nos preguntó molesto, el que en mi mundo era el rey, pero aquí no era más que el hermano de Sakura Kinomoto.

-Desde luego que sí... hoy mismo lo haremos...- le sonreí con una disculpa. Ya sabíamos que era malo haberlos tomado sin permiso, pero temíamos que si ellos estaban presentes al momento de analizar las energías, la propia energía de ellos podía generar interferencia.

Existía la posibilidad de que ellos no estuvieran presentes, pero realmente dudábamos que aceptaran estar tan lejos como para no interferir. Al final, eran sus armas, el báculo de Sakura y la espada de Shaoran.

-Pudiera ser la casa...- comentó Fye.

-¿Nos permitirían alejarnos un poco? Prometo que no será mucho y estaremos de vuelta muy pronto- me dirigí a Touya.

-Tendremos que acompañarlos...- me respondió.

-Yo puedo acompañarlos, bueno, es decir, Yue puede...- respondió el chico que se había presentado como Yukito.

-En ese caso, creo que estaría bien, pero háganlo rápido. Si Sakura y el mocoso descubren lo que han hecho y que nosotros también lo sabíamos, nos irá mal a todos...-

-¡Estaremos de vuelta muy pronto!- les agradecí y junto a la princesa, Fye, Kurogane y Yukito, salimos al jardín.

_En la mente de Kuno Tatewaki _

-¿Dónde estás Ranma?... No he podido hacer frente a Shampoo... y ella ha lastimado seriamente a Akane... Debes regresar rápido... lamento admitir que seas tú el único que podría hacerle frente a Shampoo...

Autor:

Después Kuno cayó desmayado en medio de la calle, habiendo perdido la batalla contra Shampoo, quien no se detendría hasta vencer a todos los seres queridos de Ranma hasta hacerlo regresar.

Ya había vendido a Soun Tendo, Akane Tendo, Mouse, Ukyo Kuonji y ahora Kuno. Faltaba solo Ranma Saotome.

Continuará...

No olvides dejar tu opinión en los Reviews. ¡Es muy importante!


End file.
